Slip of the Mind
by Kaylien
Summary: Life in another galaxy was meant to be a little weird. Pink bunnies, alcohol, the usual,...


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, obviously.

Spoilers: Hmm… Aurora, but I wouldn't call it much of a spoiler.

A/N: Yes, I know this is crazy.

**Slip of the Mind**

The scene before him reminded Sheppard of a bachelor party which had taken a bit of a wrong turn. He could handle lots of things but the pink bunnies were starting to annoy the hell out of him. He eyed them suspiciously, trying to uncover their evil plans. They kept hopping around like they got paid enough to do so. He doubted it. He couldn't watch any longer. Where had they found these girls? He'd have to have a stern conversation with his second in command about inviting the wrong sort of company. He threw a glance at the man in question. That stern conversation would have to wait a day … or two or three.

'_We'll talk when you're sober,'_ Sheppard thought.

"Care to dance?"

He hadn't noticed one of the bunnies sneaking up.

"No, thanks," he refused her offer.

When she didn't move he added, "I have a headache." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Sheppard sighed in relief when she hopped off to find a new victim. He wondered if these girls had security clearance. He'd have to ask that as well. They hadn't asked _him _anything, that was all he knew. No one seemed to be bothered by the hopping bunnies, _other than him_. Even McKay seemed to be fine with it. _Odd_, it seemed.

"What's going on around here?" he asked the scientist.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this a joke, McKay? 'Cause if it is you've succeeded."

"What are you talking about?"

"Them," he replied, pointing to the party in front of them. "Who authorized this party?"

McKay stared at him in reply. "You did."

"I don't remember. Where do they come from?"

"You mean the bunnies? They're great, aren't they?"

"Rodney, please answer."

"Earth of course. What's the matter with you? Maybe you should see Carson or something."

"Who gave them permission to be here?"

"You did. Seriously, Sheppard, what's up? Are you trying to get back at me for last Christmas?"

Sheppard frowned, he would've asked what he meant by that, but decided against it. He was apparently acting weird enough as it was.

"So they have security clearance, right?"

"What security clearance? Atlantis isn't a secret to earth, not anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time now."

Sheppard eyed him for a moment, not sure what to believe.

"That's it. You sit down while I find Carson."

Sheppard complied and lowered himself into the chair. Maybe closing his eyes for a little while wouldn't hurt.

ssss ssss ssss ssss

"Colonel?"

"Carson?" he guessed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Aye, lad. Open your eyes for me."

"What if I don't?"

"Face it, Colonel. He'll just keep bugging you till you comply." He recognized Rodney's voice and for some reason everything came back to him and he managed to open his eyes.

"That's it."

"Please tell me we're not at the party anymore."

"Party? That was hardly a party."

Beckett shone the penlight of doom into his eyes. "Sorry, Colonel, but we'll be keeping you overnight for observation."

"Not concussed, not staying," he whispered as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm afraid I'll be the judge of that, Colonel."

"What do you remember?" McKay cut in.

"Wild party," was all he managed.

"We're talking about the same boring harvest ceremony, right?"

Sheppard reopened his eyes just in time to see McKay and Beckett's shocked expressions.

"No pink bunnies?"

McKay frowned. This was starting to get really interesting. "What else do you remember?" he pressed.

"Rodney!" Beckett chided. "What Rodney is trying to say is that there weren't any … pink bunnies."

"Oh good."

"There were some hot looking girls dressed in pink though, one of them looked a little like the blonde from the Aurora. You know, the one with the curly hair."

Sheppard would've shot him a glare if he didn't feel like his brain was about to explode. Drooling over a wraith was over the top, even for McKay.

"You can do better than a wraith, McKay. It's sad that I have to tell you that."

"Seriously, what else do you remember?"

"What happened, McKay? For real."

"You got hit on the head by the Pegasus version of what seems to be a coconut."

"Great, he muttered. I suppose Lorne isn't drunk either?"

"Strange you remember that, but not the ceremony," Carson cut in.

"He's sleeping it off in his quarters. Apparently some drinks aren't very non-alcoholic around here. He only had two cups."

He started to remember the mission. Meeting a new tribe, trading goods and going to their boring harvest ceremony, where they'd served overly alcoholic drinks. Of course Lorne hadn't known that.

"What did we win?"

McKay handed him a medium-sized package.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to tell me the full version of that hallucination."

"You wish," he replied as he finished unwrapping the gift. He opened the box and wasn't surprised to find a coconut inside.

"Thanks, McKay," he said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"You're welcome, I figured you'd like a souvenir."

The End


End file.
